Tras salvar a Meap
by xabax
Summary: Drabbles inspirados en el episodio recién estrenado "Meapless in Seattle". Aviso de spoilers.
1. Isabella: Odio Tus rastreadores

Isabella: Phineas, odio tus rastreadores

Phineas, considero que tus inventos son geniales, excepto los de un tipo en particular: Tus rastreadores de lindura. La primera vez que conocimos a Meap, tu rastreador me hizo pasar un muy mal rato. Cada vez que te preguntaba, podía ser cualquier otra cosa la que estuviera en tu pantalla, menos yo. La segunda vez, me dolió saber que sería tomada en cuenta en el rastreador después de Meap. En serio, no necesito tu caridad. Y cuando creía que las cosas no podían salir mejor cuando me dijiste que era linda, tu rastreador volvió a fallar. Pero no importa. Me quedo con todo lo que me dijiste antes de vencer a Mitch. Sin embargo, no creo que haya un tercer rastreador, porque lo destruiré en cuanto lo vea.


	2. Phineas: Un hecho científico

Phineas: Un hecho científico

"Isabella, puedes hacerlo, sólo sé tú misma". Eso fue lo que te dije, pero lo que vi antes de que lucharas con Mitch, cuando me ayudaste a salir de la hipnosis, ver tu cabello revolverse al quitarte el casco, me hizo notar algo diferente. Y cuando llegaste con él y lo enfrentaste, tu mirada desafiante lo terminó de confirmar. Si existe algo llamado lindura, tú defines esa palabra muy bien. Y podría haberlo respaldado con mi rastreador, aunque no sé porqué falló esta vez. Y traté de decírtelo, pero simplemente no supe cómo. Pero sí hay un hecho científico que no necesita discusión. Tú eres linda, por lo que eres en tu interior, y no necesito un rastreador para probárselo al mundo.


	3. Ferb: Dos pasos adelante y uno atrás

Ferb: Dos pasos adelante, y uno hacia atrás

Pasa el verano, vas al espacio, salvas el mundo un par de veces, lo habitual de estos días. Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente. Phineas intentó hacer un halago a Isabella, según me contó ella. Pero al parecer, Phineas arruinó el momento. Sé que Phineas es algo joven para fijarse en las chicas, pero si el cuerpo robótico de Mitch no me hubiera perseguido, un facepalm no hubiera sido suficiente para expresar la magnitud de la torpeza que mi hermano hizo. Quiero mucho a mi hermano, pero no por ello pasaré por alto sus defectos. Y ése es uno que es evidente para todos: No tiene visión para percibir lo que Isabella siente por él. Han sido dos pasos hacia adelante y uno hacia atrás en la relación de Phineas y mi cuñada Isabella. Sí, estoy seguro de que eventualmente lo será, sólo espero que encuentre la paciencia hasta que mi hermano reaccione.


	4. Doofenshmirtz: ¿Qué es un amigo?

Doofenshmirtz: ¿Qué es un amigo?

Después de lo que pasó, ahora sé que tengo grandes amigos a los que podría confiarles incluso mi vida: Globito y Perry el Ornitorrinco. Lo que hizo Perry el Ornitorrinco es el gesto más noble que alguien haya hecho por mí, aunque por supuesto lo de Globito no se quedó atrás, luchando contra todos esos robots. Ahora que mis amigos están cerca, creo que soy más feliz, aunque eso no reducirá mi sueño de conquistar el Área Limítrofe. Lo juro. -Vanessa ¿Podrías traerme la cinta correctora? -Papá, ¿Por que tú eres el único que usa máquina para escribir cuando todos tienen una computadora en su casa? -Porque Perry el Ornitorrinco destruyó la última, y prefiero no gastar la pensión de tu madre; si lo hago no me alcanzará para el siguiente Inador. -Papá ¿Por qué no inventas algo que te haga ganar dinero para variar?


	5. PerryAgente P: Oficialmente enemigos

Perry/Agente P: Oficialmente enemigos

Grrrrrr...Grrrrrrr...Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Bromeo. Ahora que nadie está en la base y no hay misiones, hay un poco de tiempo para pensar. Doofenshmirtz realmente se veía muy afectado cuando Globito fue alcanzado por ese rayo. Así que no podía dejar las cosas así. Lo "curé" y se lo entregué. La cara del doctor Doof tan feliz es muy rara de ver, así que me sentí bien por él, a pesar de ser oficialmente enemigos. Aunque sé que esto no hará que se detengan sus planes malvados. Será mejor esperar a ver qué es lo siguiente que tiene. Bitácora fuera.

Phineas-Ah, ahí estás Perry.

Ferb-No sabes de lo que te perdiste, tuvimos que salvar el universo de un adorable villano.

-Grrrrrrrr...

Phineas-¿Tú crees que Perry entienda lo que le decimos?

Ferb-Puede que los ornitorrincos no hagan mucho, pero este es especial. Creo que sí puede entendernos.

-...

Phineas-Ven Perry, ayúdame a descubrir qué salió mal con este rastreador.

**FIN**

**Hola a todos otra vez, soy xabax dando señales de vida algo pronto. Como sabrán los fans de Phineas y Ferb, hace un par de días acaban de lanzar al aire en E.U. el episodio "Meapless in Seattle" que se va a traducir en México como "Meap salva Seattle" que ha sido un buen capítulo, pero que deja ese aire a "pre-algo" que dejan los capítulos que cierran las temporadas. O sea, que pudo dar para aún más. Eso sí, Dan y Jeff se lucieron con la actuación de Isabella esta vez. Es por eso que les traigo un conjunto de drabbles hechos al vapor inspirados en este episodio. Si tienen algo de suerte, pueden ver el episodio por Youtube.**

**Agradezco a Alquimistaarcano77, BellaWacko, Falani, Gaby Whitlock y a todos lo que me han leído por los reviews de mi primer fic de Phineas y Ferb, son los primeros que recibo después de este regreso y por ello, a pesar de que "Detrás del set" era una historia pensada originalmente como One-shot, tendrá una secuela. ¿Ya ven?, el feedback ayuda mucho para saber que quieren los lectores de uno.**

**Actualización de noticias 1/05/2012 Ahora está casi listo el episodio de "La zapatilla de Cenicienta", el cual se llamará "¿Eres real?" aunque estoy meditando seriamente subirlo en beta o no, ya que aún no ha llegado este capítulo a la altura de la historia que necesito, pero quiero ver más reviews e impresiones de mis lectores. Por cierto, actualicé un poco mi perfil por si alguien necesita encontrarme, ahí encontrarán toda la información necesaria. Xabax en cambio, y corto.**


End file.
